Love Myself
Love Myself is a single by Carly Shu ft. Leroy Sanchez. The song released as a single on February 29, 2016 along with its music video releasing the same day on Shu's hit Youtube channel. Lyrics Carly: When I get chills at night I feel it deep inside without you, yeah Know how to satisfy Keeping that tempo right without you, yeah Pictures in my mind on replay I'm gonna touch the pain away I know how to scream my own name Scream my name I love me! Hey! (Nobody else) I love me! Anytime, day or night I love me! Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else Hey! Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else I love me! Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else Anytime that I like I love me! Leroy: I'll take it nice and slow Feeling good on my own without you, yeah Got me speaking in tongues The beautiful, it comes without you, yeah I'm gonna put my body first And love me so hard 'til it hurts I know how to scream out the words Scream the words Both: I love me! Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else Hey! Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else I love me! Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else Anytime, day or night I love me! Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else Hey! Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else I love me! Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else Anytime that I like I love me! Ah, la la la, la la la la la (3x) Carly: I know how to scream my own name Scream my name Both: I love me! Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else Hey! Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else I love me! Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else Anytime, day or night I love me! I love me! Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else Hey! Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else I love me! Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else Anytime, day or night I love me! Ah, la la la, la la la la laa (3x) I love me! Trivia *At the end of the music video, Shu said: **"Hey guys, thanks for watching the video! Leroy and I had a great time recording and shooting it and we really hope you guys like it as much as we love it. This song is one rather personal for me, as many of my fans know growing up as a teenager I was very shy and reserved and I was so scared to show people my art and talents. I didn't love myself and it only held me back. It wasn't until I decided to accept myself for who I am that I was able to get to where I am today. I know a lot of my videos feature dancing but in this one dancing is especially important and was critical for me to include because it's a way to express yourself, let yourself be, and embrace how your body uniquely moves. When you can dance with no boundaries, only following the beat and where your body wants to go, it's the most freeing and relieving feeling. It gives you the opportunity to feel the unique gift you were given and the option to embrace it. And with that said, after you watch this video, I want you guys to get up and dance! Love yourself and dance out loud! Bye!"